ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Plumbers (2010 TV Series)
The Plumbers 'is an American-Action Sci-Fi television series, and a prequel of Cartoon Network's hit TV Show, Ben 10, premiering on the CW Television Network, on November 21, 2010. The series stars Ryan Kelley as young Max Tennyson during his early days as a plumber, before becoming the grandfather of Ben and Gwen. 'Premise Years before retiring as the head magister and becoming the grandfather of Ben and Gwen, Maxwell Tennyson is recruited to become a member of an intergalactic peacekeeping organization, known as the Plumbers to stop evil extraterrestrial beings from destroying the galaxy, working alongside his mentor and partener, Magister Labrid, and many future allies of Ben to stop these threats. 'Cast' 'Main Cast' *'Ryan Kelley as Maxwell "Max" Tennyson, '''a young adult human from Planet Earth that was recruited to be a member of the Plumbers, an intergalactic peacekeeping organization that stops extraterrestrial threats, fighting alongside his partner and mentor, Magister Labrid, to stop these threats, while hiding his secret from his friends and family. In Season 7 he married Verdona and gave birth to Natalie Tennyson, leading up to his future as the retired grandfather of Ben and Gwen Tennyson. *'David Ramsey as Magister Labrid,' an alien plumber and Max's partner, leading and training Max to be a great Plumber. Though he is very strict and hard-headed, he is also caring and strong-willed, willing to protect any living creature that needs it, and is very protective of his fellow Plumbers and partner. While on Earth, he wears an ID mask to disguise his alien appearance, learning much of human culture, beginning to see them as more than a lesser species. *'Jonny Gray as Gordon Tennyson,' Max's younger brother, who is very stubborn and strong-headed. In season 4, after finishing High School and learning of his brother's secret, Gordon joined the Plumber Academy, eventually joining his brother and Labrid in the field, but was attacked and killed by plumber traitors while transferring documents that would've exposed a conspiracy in the plumbers, shortly before his girlfriend Betty-Jean gave birth to their son, Maxwell Joel Tennyson. *'Emily Bett Rickards as Vera Tennyson,' Max and Gordon's older sister, who unlike Gordon, never discovers Max's secret. Much like her great niece, Vera is intelligent and caring, but also a know it all. She can be overbearing with her family and often unintentionally causes stress on others with good intentions. *'Elena Satine as Verdona, a young woman that Max met while battling three aliens, whome were hunting Verdona, which Max was unaware at the time. She remained on Earth and shortly after falling in love with Max, shared her identity as an anodite, with the ability to manipulate mana of pink energy. In Season 7, she married Max and they had a daughter, and later a boy. Sometime after the series ended and their children grew up, she had to return to her planet, only to return years later for her grandaughter Gwen. *'''Amir-Mitchell Townes as Victor Validus, a young rookie plumber agent, first introduced in Season 10, that was placed under the wing of Max Tennyson, who is now leading and training the boy as his new partner and pupil, as Magister Labrid once did for him. 'Allies' *'Rene Auberjonois as Azmuth,' a trusted advisor of the plumbers and the leader of his species, the Galvans. He is very stubborn and often sees other species as unintelligent. He is also one of the smartest beings in the universe and is the future creator of a powerful device called the Omnitrix. *'Dean Cain as Professor Paradox, '''a scientist able to travel through time and space, within reason, who has forgotten his real name from centuries in a seperate reality. So now he goes by "Professor Paradox", and will soon be an ally to Max's future grandchildren. *'Willa Holland as Molly Gunther, a rookie plumber agent that occasionally began working alongside Max and Labrid in Season 5, and constantly tries to prove herself to her superiors. Eventually, she will by a young magister working alongside Ben. She has become a close ally to Max, as she refused to arrest him after he was framed for murder. *'''Emilia McCarthy as Betty-Jean Warren, a young plumber scientist that helps Bluckic and Driba create and repair plumber gadgets. She is skilled with computers and has a unique skill to decrypting codes. She also had a relationship with Gordon, and was pregnant with their child at the time of his death, and named the child Max under Gordon's wishes. *'Ryan Guzman as Driscoll, '''a plumber agent and a great ally to Max. They initially worked together on stopping the Forever Knights, but Driscoll became power mad and joined them, overthrowing the leader and becoming the Forever Knight King, but was defeated by Max and Labrid, only to return years later to battle Ben Tennyson. *'Dane Dehaan as Phil Billings,' a plumber agent that Max was teamed up with, while Labrid went missing, but in the future, he turned out to be corrupt, and was defeated by Max and his grandson Ben. *'Jadin Gould as Camille Mann,' a teenage lenopan friend of Max's, who Max helped protect during a war between the lenopans and another race. During the war she took a human form and lived on Earth. Her body is made out of a purple mud substance, and she can extend her limbs, shapeshift, and has super strength *'Crystal Reed as Xylene,' a female Uxorite from the distant planet Ringa Morr. She has the abilities of telekineses and flight. She is an ally to Max and Labrid, and a good friend to Max, who she fell in love with, but was unable to have a relationship. 'Villains' *'Toby Kebbell as Vilgax, an intergalactic alien warlord bent on conquering the Galaxy, and is one of the worst enemies Max and Labrid have ever faced. In the end of the series, Max presumably destroyed Vilgax, only to see him years later fighting his grandson. *'''Liam Neeson as Sir Harius, the leader of the Forever Knights, a secret organization of knights bent on eradicating all alien life. He was later defeated by Plumber agents Max and Driscoll, and have his leadership taken by a power hungry Driscoll. *'Uriah Shelton as Enoch,' a Forever Knight officer that will some day be the commanding officer of the Forever Knights and Driscoll's second in command. *'Jeff Bennet as Zs'Skayr,' an ectonurite ruler of Anur Transyl, who wants to extend his kindom to Earth and turn its inhabitants into ecto creatures. In his final confrontation with Max and Labrid, he implanted his consciousness into an ectonurite that Azmuth's assistant Myaaxx, was scanning for the Omnitrix. *'Christian Holt as Eon,' an interdimensional time traveler, as well as an evil alternate grown version of Max's future grandson Ben. Max and Labrid were recruited by Professor Paradox to stop Eon from reaching the Hands of Armageddon.﻿﻿ *'Eric Bauza as Dr. Psychobos,' an evil cerebrocrustacian bent on destroying Azmuth and proving himself the smartest being in the Galaxy. *'Corey Burton as Malware,' a mutated and deformed galvanic mechamorph, created by Azmuth. After Azmuth used the Helix to create the Galvanic Mechamorphs, Malware attempted to steal its power, but it mutated him, causing him to become psychotic and dangerous *'John Schneider and Diane Delano as Upangon and Ma Vreedle,' two of the first Vreedles created in a lab experiment, as just common intergalactic thugs and the future parents of Octagon and Rhomboid Vreedle. Episodes Season 1 Category:Prequels Category:Series Category:Live-Action